User talk:Gingalain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Genesjs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 06:31, February 24, 2010 No... You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who's done something wrong. You're okay. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, then you can stay here, or I can help you find another Wiki to go to for the time being. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Why would your presence here bother my? XD I enjoy your company :3 [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm afraid for my friends too, and that's why I banned myself from the SFW. I can't do anything to help them right now, so they must resolve the issues themselves. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) .....I seriously doubt that anyone is gonna commit suicide over jut a few things that's happened on the computer. I don't things will get that bad... Anyway, I'm calm now, but in case you're asking whether or not I'm gonna go back to the SFW, then my answer is no. I'm not going back until order is restored there in some way or another. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) What's wrong with Shima? o.o [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) You were only trying to help her, I'm sure that she won't hold it against you. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I hope so, too. If not, then I'll march back to the SFW and help her myself. I seem to have some kind of ability to cheer people up, so if no one else can reason with her, than maybe I can (I hope, but I'm also hoping that it doesn't come to that). [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we can talk more tommorow. And It makes me happy to know that I make you happy by talking to you ^_^ [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm here. What's up? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I g2g4 the night, my mother is forcing me off the computer... Seeya. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm staying here, so we can talk here. I just can't stay at the SFW anymore.NikkieJay 14:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gin, PC Gen this: "I fully intend to keep this matter between the three of us, because I don't want my friends riles up or upset by this matter. As such, tell everyone on the chat to shut up, drop it, and stay out of this matter. I'm not going to go on DA and "b**** to get sympathy", so I hope you have the decency and morallity to not go and do the same on Xat. If you don't, then you truly aren't worth giving any respect to." Make sure he gets this message in Private Chat, got it?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Gin, I can understand wanting a break. I can understand wanting to move on, or losing interest. What I cant't; what I refuse to believe is any thought process that allows someone to easilly, callously, and uncaringly refuse to help one's friends for reasons such as "not wanting stress". It not being within one's power to help I can understand, but being able to even think that helping or being with your friends isn't worth the stress is not something I ever want to understand under any circumstances. That's basically saying that your friends, your history with them, and all of that isn't worth it if you have to deal with stress. He doesn't want to help, then he can just say "I've got a lot on my plate, so I can't help"; that I can believe. But just plain, outright not caring about your friends if they need your help!? What possible excuse is there for that!?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 06:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) That's also why I don't see why he keeps saying that the place is so bad. It's peaceful, calm, and happy, and I'm sure his friends would be ectastic to see him again. The problem is, he doesn't care about the place or what's going on with his friends on there. It could be in its current state, or it could be a raging hellhole, and apparently he wouldn't give a damn or lift a single finger over it, no matter what. That is what pisses me off and makes me lose almost all respect for him. He doesn't see his friends as worth helping if it involves SFW in any way. That's some way to treat your friends and any issues they might have.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 06:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmph. That says a lot about his reliability. He can't risk even visiting to see if his friends are okay, and not even attempting to help if it causes him some stress.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 06:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Gin, he told me that if someone asked him for help on SFW, he'd most likely say "Too bad. Not my problem" to their faces. how is that "reliable"?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 07:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ....Heh, seems like you really care about Gen. I wonder....--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 01:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Gin I already view you as a friend. I don't plan on speaking to Gen for quite a while, so no worries about that. Now if you excuse me, business on SNN recquires my attention.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC)